thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Disappearing Diesels
'Disappearing Diesels '''is the fourth episode of the eighteenth season. Plot Paxton works at the Blue Mountain Quarry and is very kind to the narrow guage engines. Because of this, they take him as a friend as well. However, he does have a tough time making friends with some of the engines, especially Diesel. "Good morning, Den! Looking good today. Hey Dart! Bye 'Arry, Bert! Hullo, Diesel!" "Huh!" oiled Diesel. Paxton sighed as he rolled away with his empty trucks off to the Blue Mountain Quarry. "That darn Paxton, always with his cheery attitude," groaned Diesel. Later, he decided to play a joke on Paxton. "Let's all hide from Paxton," he told the other diesels. "It'll be really funny." "Jokes! Oh! I like jokes!" added Dart. When Paxton returned, Diesel, 'Arry, Bert, Den and Dart all hid in the Sheds. "Hullo!" he honked. "Hullo? Anyone home?" Paxton searched every inch of the Dieselworks. "Oh no. Oh dear! What's happened to them?! I hope they're all right" (footage of Paxton trying to find them) "Oh no! Something terrible must've happened to them! I must find them!" And Paxton oiled away as fast as his wheels could whir. "Ha ha ha ha!" chortled Diesel. "I think we've taken this joke a little too far," said Den. "What 'e means is, Paxton was really worried," corrected Dart. "Nonsense! It was only a joke, and jokes are really funny!" Paxton raced to the Blue Mountain Quarry. "Have any of you seen any diesels around?" he asked the narrow gauge engines. "I'm a Diesel." said Rusty. But Paxton was already off with his load of trucks. At Brendam Docks, he asked Bill and Ben. "Have you seen Salty around? Has he disappeared like the others?" "Nonsense," said Bill. "He went by five minutes ago," added Ben. "And here he is now," said Cranky. "See, don't get all worried up in the generator." "Ahoy! I see you were looking for me!" "I was, all the other diesels have disappeared!" "Oh! I'm sure they will all be back at the Dieselworks at sunset." Diesel had followed Paxton. "And look, there's Diesel!" said Cranky. "Who asked you?" "What? Where?! Come back!" Paxton was uncoupled and he raced after Diesel at once! "Come back!" "Catch me if you can!" Diesel raced onto a siding where Reg was lifting scrap into trucks with Edward. "Hullo, Diesel. What are you doing here?" asked Edward. "Shut up, Old Iron! I'm hiding!" "Is Diesel around here?" "Yes, he's right here," said Reg. "Where?" "No, I'm a truck load of sausages. Ha ha ha ha!" "Sausages? Wait, come back!" "I know! I'll go to Knapford now. There's plenty of hiding space there" chuckled Diesel. But after so much racing around, Diesel had used up all his fuel. He was stuck. "Oh there you are!" sighed Paxton. "I've been worried. All the diesels have seem to have disappeared!" "We didn't. We were hiding from you!" sighed Diesel. "Oh! Well, this isn't a very good hiding spot. I can see you! A better place would be behind a shed. Or at Knapford, perhaps. Or . . ." "I know! But I've run out of fuel!" "Oh! Why didn't you say so?" Then, Paxton switched lines and buffered up to Diesel. "What're you doing?" "I'm taking you to get more fuel." Diesel was surprised, he didn't know what to say, and he didn't want to say "thank you". Paxton hooted off as Diesel was re-filled. Later, at the end of the day, like Salty had said, there were all the Diesels at the Dieselworks. Paxton rolled into the berth besides Diesel. Diesel still didn't want to say "thank you"! So, he just gave Paxton a slight smile, and that was all Paxton needed. He was glad the diesels were all back together. Characters *Edward *Bill and Ben *Salty *Diesel *Paxton *Den *Dart *Rusty *Cranky *Reg *'Arry and Bert (do not speak) *Skarloey (cameo) *Sir Handel (cameo) *Luke (cameo) *Owen (cameo) *Merrick (cameo) *Rocky (original script) Locations *Vicarstown Dieselworks *Blue Mountain Quarry *Brendam Docks *Knapford Trivia *Reg's role was originally Rocky's but was switched to Reg for the finished version. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes